fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Allan
Allan is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Hockey Player Loves: Nutty Butter Cups Hates: Bullies Allan was happy living in Tastyville, but during high school, he had to move with his parents to the dingy streets of Oniontown. Being the new kid, Allan got picked on by the hardened students of Oniontown High. He always stuck up for himself, even if it meant a black eye or a chipped tooth. When Allan graduated, he moved back to Tastyville. His friends were happy to see Allan, but Oniontown had definitely changed him. Appearance Originally, Allan wore a green polo shirt, blue jeans, and black and grey shoes. His hair was spiked in the front and he had short eyebrows. Since his return in Taco Mia, he wears a white shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, and shoes with green laces. Allan's hair is now styled into a pompadour and he has grown sideburns. He has a unibrow and a missing tooth. Clean-Up His hair shades' are altered, his jacket is remodeled, and his pants now have pockets. Styles Papa's Bakeria Allan's style B is his hockey uniform. He wears a black helmet. His hockey sweater is black with light blue and purple trim and his team's logo. His pants are purple with black trim and his shoes is black with gray soles and light blue laces. He also sports a black eye. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperoni (Top) *4 sausage (Bottom) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Loco Sauce *Jalapeños *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Toast *Cinnamon *Bacon Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup Drink: *Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mayo * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Lettuce * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mayo * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Fried Egg * Lettuce * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 BBQ Wings *3 Carrots *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Mustard *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Pickle Drink and Popcorn: *Large Root Beer *Medium Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *3 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday *Liner B *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Frosted Onion Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *3 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday *Regular Stellini *Rocket Ragu *Parmesan Cheese *Blue Cheese *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Chips *3 Bananas Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Cinnamon Sugar **Banana Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Cocoa Powder **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Wings *3 Curly Fries *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (top) *6 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Provolone Cheese *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Fried Egg in other holidays *Regular Fries: *Curly Fries *Ketchup Holiday *Pepperoni Bread with Provolone Cheese *Meatballs *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Fried Egg in other holidays *Regular Fries: *Curly Fries *Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *2 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Shamrock Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *2 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday * Gingersnap Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Meringue *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Ranks to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 60 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Hugo but lost to Timm in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Franco and Connor on Bacon Division . He then lost to Taylor in the semi finals. *2013: He earned more votes than Hank but then lost to Timm in the division finals. *2014: He lost to Robby in the first round of Dreamsicle Division. *2015: He lost to Johnny in the first round of Wild Onion Division. *2016: He earned more votes than Iggy but lost to Hacky Zak in the division finals of Pomegranate. Order Tickets Allan pizza.png|Allan's Pizzeria order Allan Taco.png|Allan's Taco Mia! order Allan Ice.png|Allan's Freezeria order Allan Burgeria.png|Allan's Burgeria HD order Allan_zps7188f3c1.jpg|Allan's Wingeria Order Allan To Go.png|Allan's Burgeria To Go! order Allan Cup.png|Allan's Cupcakeria order during OnionFest Allan normal.png|Allan's Cupcakeria regular order Allan Donut.png|Allan's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Allan normala.png|Allan's Donuteria regular order Allan Portallni.png|Allan's Cheeseria order during Portallni Feast Allan St.png|Allan's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Allan during.png|Allan's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Allan Bakeria.png|Allan's Bakeria order Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Root Beer. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Green Frosting. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Whipped Cream. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Meatballs. *In Bakeria, he is unloxked with Peanut Butter Fluff . Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He along with Robby were absent in Papa's Burgeria. However, they appear in the HD and To Go versions as closers. *In Papa's Bakeria, His Style B it's his hockey suit. *He is one of the few customers who make their debut in a game as a normal customer and then a closer in another, alongside Ninjoy, Akari, Radlynn and Robby. Gallery Newallanpic.jpg|Left picture: Allan's old appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Right picture: Allan's current appearance that is used in all Papa Louie games starting from Papa's Taco Mia! Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png|Alberto waiting for ice cream Allan 1.png|Allan Allan (taco mia¡).jpg|Allan thumbs up! Johnny and Allan.png|Allan and Johnny waiting for wings. Allan.png|Allan's Papa's next chefs card Bacon Division Winners.png|Allan (and Clover) wins! NotsohappyAllan.png|Meh hot dogs Angry Allan.png|Allan gets a bad taco! Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito at the St.Patrick's Day Photo Allan closer.png|Allan in Taco Mia with angry eyes Allan Onion fest.png|Allan in onion fest. Allan apps.png|Apps? What's an app? Allan.png.jpg|Allan when he's not a star customer. Poor Allan (Old Appearance).png|Allan has a half decent pizza Poor Allan (New Appearance).png|Allan has some half decent french toast. Perfect Breakfast for Allan.png|And magically, it's perfect. Allan hacked Pastaria.jpg|Allan likes messes. This confirms it. bandicam 2014-03-12 21-47-18-993.jpg|Air is not in Allan's diet. Do the moves.jpg|Allan having a dance off with Utah and Xolo. It's hard to tell who's best when they all do the same dance. A Pastaria 2.PNG|More proof of his love of messes. This is neater, yet not highly scored.. Perfectallan.png|Perfect donuts for Allan and Clover! Allan (Taco Mia).png|Allan as a star Allan unlocked.png|Allan is unlocked in Pastaria Deck07_back_1024x1024.jpg|Allan's flip deck trading card (Back) Allanperfect.png|Allan has some perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! AllanWingeria.png|Allan and some decent wings. Allann.png Allan perfect.png|Allan has perfect donuts during Sky Ninja Returns! Allan perfect 2.png|Allan and Willow enjoy the perfect donuts! aaaaa.png|Allan is about to come to the Cheeseria allan perfect sandwhich.png|Allan's perfect sandwitch. It was the first time I served him :3. allan2343.png|Allan perfect in Cheeseria + Unlocking Cluck&Onion AllanCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Allan gets a perfect sandwich! Allan3sr.png allan persect.png|Allan perfect. allen's dirty plate.png|What happens when you leave lots of dirt on his plate in Wingeria. File:Screenshot_(79).png|Unlocked, Donuteria Orders! Allan Cupcakeria HD - Perfect 1.jpeg|Allan receives perfect cupcakes. Allan - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Allan in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Allan - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Allan Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Wendyallan.by_WafflesFana!.jpg|By WafflesFana! allanchibi.jpg|chibi allan by liselottelove allan.jpg|by Original58 Blah.png|With Utah made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters